Destello
by bxkuto
Summary: Después de toparse con la inmensa casualidad de recurrir a la misma universidad, Kagami, Kise y Midorima intentan escabullirse entre los problemas amorosos, a través del extraño grupo que formaron tras cruzar caminos entre las primeras semanas a inicios de primer año.
1. P L A Y L I S T

;ㅤ

Canciones que ambientarán, tanto por su melodía como por las letras, la historia que quiero transmitirles. Si las escuchan mientras leen, a lo mejor les llega un poquito más. No están en ningún orden específico, las recomiendo a todas por igual.

Puede que a lo largo de las actualizaciones, vaya agregando más canciones a la lista.

 **SERIA ADVERTENCIA:** pueden ponerse realmente emos/tristes por muchas de las que están acá DJDKDKS.

* * *

 **Without You – NCT U**  
 _❛❜Las cosas que esperé y desee, no pude encontrarlas. En mi piel, causado por mis errores, miro las heridas._

 **Echo – Jason Walker**  
 _❛❜Estoy en el borde y grito, con todas mis fuerzas, mi nombre como un tonto. Algunas veces, al cerrar los ojos finjo estar bien. Pero nunca es suficiente. Porque mi eco es la única voz que regresa._

 _ㅤ_

 **Congratulations – DAY6**  
 _❛❜Como si nada, tu rompiste mi corazón. Y tu cara sonriente demuestra que estás sobre mí._

 _ㅤ_

 **Idfc – Blackbear**  
 _❛❜Porque tengo muchos sentimientos hacia ti, y actúo como si no me importara. Como si esos sentimientos no estuvieran ahí._

 _ㅤ ㅤ_

 **Beautiful Liar – VIXX LR**  
 _❛❜Esta es una hermosa mentira, mi última mentira. Aún si duele a morir, me escondo a mí mismo bajo un máscara frente a ti._

 _ㅤ_

 **Sorry – Halsey**  
 _❛❜Lo siento, mi amante desconocido. Lo siento por no poder creer que nadie pueda alguna vez comenzar a enamorarse de mí._

ㅤ

 **Drawing [그려본다] – BTOB**  
 _❛❜Es difícil dibujar en esa blanca pared. Puede que cometas errores, puede que lo arruines. ¿Es por eso, que estás parado en soledad? La carretera que estás caminando hoy, ¿es el camino correcto? ¿Qué pasa si no lo es?_

ㅤ

 **The Night We Met – Lord Huron [13 Reasons Why]**  
 _❛❜Llévame de vuelta hacia la noche en la que nos conocimos, y entonces podré preguntarme a mí mismo '¿qué demonios se supone que debo hacer?'_

 _ㅤ_

 **At The End – Lee Changsub [Korean Ver.]**  
 _❛❜Caminando de nuevo, hoy. . . mientras hago desaparecer el resto del día. Mis lágrimas desaparecen como si el obscuro cielo estuviera consolándome._

 _ㅤ_

 **City Of Angels – Arrows To Athens**  
 _❛❜Cántame una sinfonía, una para los perdidos en el medio. Ciudad de sueños caídos, ciudad de ángeles. Canta de nuevo la melodía, la canción para los corazones que dejaron sus sueños._

ㅤ

 **Sparkle – Radwimps [Kimi No Na Wa]**  
 _❛❜El momento está aquí. Todo hasta ayer fue un prólogo del prólogo. Con experiencia, sabiduría y un poco de coraje, me sumergiré hacia ti a una velocidad nunca antes conocida._

ㅤ

 **The Story Never Ends – Lauv [Piano Ver.]**  
 _❛❜Me trago mis palabras hasta los huesos, porque no hay nada más sencillo. . . Pero adelante, dame a mí toda la culpa. Retuerce todas mis palabras y tíralas al fuego._

ㅤ

Melted [얼음들] – AKMU  
 _❛❜Estoy abandonando la oscuridad que hay en mi corazón, incluso si la fría sombra que cubre la noche comienza a endurecerse. Si el hielo se hubiera derretido, una canción más cálida habría surgido._

 _ㅤ_

 **Infinity – The Spacies**  
 _❛❜No hay nada débil dentro de tu alma. No temes perder el control. Debes sentir este dolor, pero nunca consigues un arco iris sin la lluvia. Y una vez que la dejes ir, nunca serás el mismo otra vez._

 _ㅤ_

 **I Will Hug You [안아줄게] – Hyuk**  
 _❛❜En aquél momento agridulce, perdido en las heridas, me abrazaste. Ahora soy únicamente tuyo._

 _ㅤ_

 **Runnin – Adam Lambert**  
 _❛❜Llegó la hora de darme cuenta. Todo está dando vueltas, en este camino en el cual me arrastro. Sálvame, porque estoy cayendo y siento que no puedo respirar bien._

 _ㅤ_

 **Insensible [눈치 없이] – Lee HongGi**  
 _❛❜¿Desde cuándo sucedió? Pensé que me había olvidado completamente de ti. Pero debió de haber sido una mentira. Insensible, como el día en el que te dejé ir. Insensiblemente, está lloviendo otra vez._

 _ㅤ_

 **I'm Still Here – John Rzeznik [Treasure Planet]**  
 _❛❜Quiero un momento para ser real, quiero tocar cosas que no siento. Quiero detenerme y sentir que pertenezco._

 _ㅤ_

 **If You – Big Bang**  
 _❛❜El amor se va y, como un tonto, me quedo sin comprender. Lo estoy viendo irse más lejos, convirtiéndose en un pequeño punto y luego desapareciendo. Después de que pase el tiempo, ¿esto desaparecerá?_

 _ㅤ_

 **Do or Die – Thirty Seconds ToMars**  
 _❛❜Tú y yo jamás moriremos, es un abrazo oscuro. En el principio fue la luz de una era creciente, es momento de estar vivo._

 _ㅤ_

 **Eyes, Nose, Lips – Taeyang**  
 _❛❜Mírame por última vez, sonríe como si todo estuviera bien. Hazme capaz de recordar cuando te eche de menos. Hazme capaz de dibujar tu rostro en mi cabeza._

 _ㅤ_

 **Dancing On My Own – Calum Scott [Cover]**  
 _❛❜Tan lejos, pero aún tan cerca. Las luces se encienden, la música se apaga. Pero tú no me ves, ahí de pie. Sólo he venido a decir adiós._

 _ㅤ_

 **Nandemonaiya [なんでもないや] – Raon Lee [Kimi No Na Wa]**  
 _❛❜La brisa que pasó entre nosotros, nos trajo tristeza desde un lugar lejano. Después de haber llorado, el cielo se ve más claro que nunca._

 _ㅤ_

 **Oceans – Seafret**  
 _❛❜Sí, te quiero. Porque nada se acerca a la manera en la que te necesito._

 _ㅤ_

 **Fool – WINNER**  
 _❛❜Tú desapareciste de mi vista con palabras maliciosas y ásperas. Fui tan egoísta, incluso hasta ahora, sólo pienso por mí mismo. Creo que me he vuelto loco, ya que soy yo la persona que te empujó lejos._


	2. P R Ó L O G O

**Impacto**

* * *

Con la cabeza descansando sobre la pared de cemento, los orbes de Taiga deambulaban de rincón a rincón en aquella pequeña estancia. Los sonidos retumbaban en sus tímpanos como estruendos distantes, casi como si estuviese sumergido bajo el agua. Su mente divagaba en el océano confuso de sus emociones, tan incoherentes hasta para sí mismo.

Vio sus zapatillas cubiertas de barro, cuyo color carmesí se había convertido en una sucia mezcla de marrón húmedo y rojizo. Los vaqueros, antes tintados de un verde militar, se veían mucho más opacos y tristes, gracias al lodo y la humedad que aún no secaba. Todo él era un inmenso desastre, cubierto de suciedad y las prendas rasgadas gracias a la experiencia reciente.

El murmullo inquieto y constante lo mantenía en la realidad, recordándole que nada bueno le esperaría al regresar a casa. El suelo le congelaba el trasero y sus manos se entrelazaban entre sí sobre su propio estómago. Estaba allí, cual perro deprimido, agonizando debido a la reflexión sobre la rabieta que recibiría más tarde, por parte de sus progenitores. Una rabieta inmensa.

Alguien se aclaró la garganta y su atención fue robada por aquél sonido rasposo.

Temor, un terror desconocido. Eso sentía cada vez que ambas miradas cruzaban caminos, sin importar cuán corto resultara aquél lapso de tiempo. Lo sentía como una eternidad. Una eternidad confusa, incómoda y, sobre todo, dolorosa.

Aomine yacía sentado frente a él, tras las barreras oxidadas que, en un caso hipotético, les impedirían acercarse entre ellos. Éste exhibía un moretón casi invisible en la mandíbula cuyo color morado iba intensificándose con el pasar de las horas. Mantenía el azul de sus orbes fijado en el suelo, pero por la mirada ausente adivinó que, en realidad, se hallaba perdido en sus pensamientos. Con los brazos entrelazados y la espalda descansando contra la pared de cemento, estaba en una posición muy similar a la del pelirrojo, salvo por el hecho de que Daiki descansaba sobre una banca, y él sobre el suelo sucio y frío.

Cuando el océano en sus ojos se clavó en él, el ex estrella de Seirin sintió que el mundo se derrumbaba a su alrededor.

Por instinto, Taiga apartó la vista de inmediato. Ya que las veces en las que aquél semblante tan familiar era dedicado hacia él, un sinfín de sensaciones que, hasta el momento, no conocía, se dispersaban por su estómago y pecho, atormentándolo hasta la locura.

Así que sí, agonizaba.

Porque, además de encontrarse tras las rejas con un montón de inadaptados, Kagami Taiga estaba a punto de experimentar la sensación de un corazón roto.


	3. 001

_ー❝Primero, no toques las agujas de tu corazón. Segundo, domina tu cólera. Tercero y más importante, no te enamores jamás de los jamases. Si no cumples estas normas, la gran aguja del reloj de tu corazón traspasará tu piel, tus huesos se fracturarán y la mecánica del corazón se estropeará de nuevo❞. ° 。_

* * *

 **Antes. Mucho antes.**

Segunda noche en vela.

La luz tenue de su móvil le impedía disfrutar de la oscuridad que le proporcionaban sus propios párpados, acompañado de la vibración que rebotaba contra la pequeña cómoda que yacía a un lado de su cama. Su compañero de habitación roncaba como un oso y él, con la cabeza funcionando cual máquina, era incapaz de conciliar el sueño.

Se enderezó y se paseó los dedos sobre los mechones de cabello, estudiando su alrededor con los ojos entrecerrados. Se permitió un momento de reflexión para despabilar y cogió el aparato que tanto lo estaba molestando.

Llamada entrante

 _Imbécil_

Rezaba en la pantalla, exhibiendo las opciones que tenía. Colgar, colocar el teléfono en modo avión, dejar que suene hasta que se hartara de marcar, arrojarlo por la venta o esconderlo debajo de su colchón.

O contestar. Pero ésta última era la más complicada, la más problemática. Y, por supuesto, la más molesta. Escuchar su maldita voz chillona a esas horas de la madrugada no era un buen augurio para lo que restaba de aquella mañana. Una larga, larga mañana. Y amarga, además.

Con las yemas de los dedos, se frotó los párpados y llevó el móvil a su oreja. La llamada cobró vida casi al instante. Un barullo insoportable le rompió a los tímpanos, como si el rubio se encontrara rodeado de música y gente.

Se arrepintió al instante de haber cogido la llamada. Se odió a sí mismo por ello, pero se odió aún más por no ser capaz de colgar.

—¡SENPAI!—Exclamó éste, en un chillido.

Yukio tuvo que apartar el teléfono por instinto, herido gracias al excesivo volumen de su voz. Arrugó el entrecejo.

—¿Siquiera te haces una idea de la hora que es? —Cuestionó, irritado, en susurros.

El azabache yacía boca abajo sobre el colchón, con el aparato pegado a su oído derecho y la penumbra envolviendo la habitación. El silencio reinaba, y lo único que lo perturbaba era el molesto estruendo de su compañero de habitación, roncando de forma monstruosa.

—¡¿Ehhhh?!, ¡¿qué?! —Kasamatsu volvió a arrugar las facciones, herido por los gritos innecesarios—. ¡¿Quieres saber la hora, senpai?!

Estaba ebrio, podía saberlo sólo con escuchar su voz. Ryōta era escandaloso, pero no tan escandaloso. Por desgracia, el azabache lo conocía muy bien.

—Voy a colgar.

—¡Qué malo eres'ssu! —Se quejó desde la otra línea—. ¡Quería escuchar tu voz!

—Ya la escuchaste, voy a colgar. —Respondió, de inmediato.

Hubo una pausa y, fue en ese mismo instante, donde decidió que la conversación había muerto. Amagó con terminar la llamada, justo cuando escuchó al rubio decir:

—Te extraño.

Y colgó automáticamente, dejándose a sí mismo en soledad, con los ronquidos ajenos de fondo. Parpadeó, ahora ya sin sueño, perplejo mientras clavaba el color tormenta de sus orbes en la pantalla.

Sí, definitivamente, sería una mañana amarga.

— — ;

Horas después, Taiga no sabía diferenciar entre una coincidencia o un efecto en cadena.

El golpeteo constante de las gotas de lluvia contra la tela impermeable del paraguas que sostenía entre sus dedos arrullaba sus oídos, volviendo aquél día gris en su anestesia.

El viento generaba que la humedad alcanzara su ropa y que las faldas de los vestidos de las señoras emitieran un sonido áspero al agitarse en el aire. La única voz en alto llegaba a sus tímpanos de forma pausada, como si estuviese sumergido bajo el agua. Pero, la verdad era que su mente no tenía espacio para nada más que el campo visual que se exhibía frente a él.

Más allá del ataúd que bajaba con lentitud hacia el espacio que habían cavado cuidadosamente en la tierra, mientras el sacerdote citaba frases de la biblia, se encontraba el océano de los orbes de Aomine. Éstos, así como el carmín se los suyos, yacían clavados en él. Su aspecto no había cambiado en lo más mínimo, además de que sus facciones se habían vuelto un poco más finas, más atractivas. El moreno lo observaba con su habitual semblante de desinterés, pero con una intensidad en la mirada que no logró comprender. Pensar en ello era ir demasiado más allá para Taiga, quien apenas y entendía qué significaba cuando una persona sentía atracción hacia otra, gracias a lo que sus amigos le contaban al respecto.

La gente a su alrededor, sumergida en la tristeza del entierro, sollozaba sin cesar o se limitaban, como ellos, a presenciarlo. Su madre, a su lado, aferraba la mano de su hijo con fuerza mientras respiraba con dificultad. Ésta jamás simpatizó con ese tipo de situaciones, pero Kagami no se hacía ni una idea de cuán cercana era aquella persona para los negocios de su familia.

Todo el lugar se envenenaba en el ambiente lúgubre de la situación. La lluvia y el viento helándole la cara, sintiendo que la nariz se le caería debido al frío, y el río de prendas color negro que rodeaba el ataúd para despedir al muerto que yacía dentro. Alguien que el pelirrojo, claro estaba, no conocía. Sentía pena por él, por su familia; pero, sobre todo, por aquél hombre que parecía ser tan cercano de su padre, como para que éste en persona decidiera acudir a su despedida.

No obstante, a pesar de todo aquél espectáculo depresivo, lo único que reinaba en sus pensamientos era la presencia sorpresa de la persona que no dejaba de mirarlo. Daiki seguía allí, con un paraguas en mano, observándolo con expresión neutra. Llevaba, así como él, un traje obscuro que no lograba ver en su totalidad, ya que éste yacía muy atrás, como si no quisiera que alguien lo viera.

Cuando el discurso acabó y gente allegada terminó de lanzar flores, la ronda se dispersó. Su madre le tocó el brazo.

—¿Puedes dar una vuelta, cariño? —Le preguntó. Se veía más pálida que de costumbre, pero sus rasgos seguían siendo igual de bellos. Traía los ojos cubiertos con un velo extraño, color negro—. Tu padre y yo debemos hablar con. . .bueno, ¿puedes?

No tenía idea de a qué se refería con dar una vuelta, ya que se encontraban en un cementerio, no en un parque temático. Pero como era su madre, y como la situación se veía tan extraña, cedió. Con torpeza, asintió en silencio y sus padres se alejaron, tomados de la mano.

Kagami suspiró.

No obstante, cuando dio media vuelta, una mágica distracción apareció frente a él.

—¡Kagamin! —Gritó ésta, con una sonrisa radiante en los labios.

Como acción de reflejo, el pelirrojo dio un par de pasos hacia atrás, cosa que ocasionó que el paraguas cayera al suelo y la llovizna le diera en la cara. Tanta emoción dentro de aquél día gris acabó desbordándolo.

Mientras se volvía a recoger el objeto, Momoi volvió a invadirlo con energía.

—¡Cuánto tiempo, qué coincidencia! —Llevaba ropa obscura, como todos los demás. Pero estaba muy mona, tal cual la recordaba. Aunque, ¿un poco más alta, quizás?

Y sí, cuánto tiempo. Nunca lo hubiera expresado mejor.

¿Cuánto había sido, desde entonces? ¿Año y medio?, ¿dos años?

—Eh, sí. . . —Contestó, aturdido e intentando que el barro se alejara un poco de la tela impermeable.

Sacudió el paraguas un poco, dejando que las gotas le empaparan el cabello.

—¡Dai-chan también está aquí! —Y el corazón de Taiga dio un pequeño paro. Uno que duró sólo la fracción de un segundo—. ¡Dai-. . .!

Y la voz de Satsuki se apagó en cuanto ésta se giró hacia atrás, como si buscara a alguien entre las personas a su alrededor. Aún había familiares más allá, rodeando el ataúd y llorando en silencio.

Sintió una punzada de pena y culpa, ya que él estaba allí cual intruso. Ni siquiera le conocía.

—¿Eh? Pensé que estaba detrás de mí. —Siguió ésta, ahora un poco incómoda, o decepcionada. No supo interpretarlo—. ¡Da igual!, ¿cómo has estado, Kagamin?

Cuando el paraguas por fin volvió a cubrir su propia cabeza, se percató de que la muchacha le sonreía.

—Err. . . bien, ¿y tú? —Respondió, con torpeza.

Al verla, no podía evitar repasar su adolescencia. Parecía no haber cambiado mucho, pero lo cierto era que no podría saberlo, si así fuera. Nunca cruzaron demasiadas palabras entre ellos, a pesar de lo agradable que siempre la consideró. Hablar con chicas jamás había sido su fuerte y, al día de hoy, ese complejo seguía apareciendo cada vez que una se le acercaba.

Y, en ese momento, su poca gracia para tratar con mujeres era completamente evidente.

—¡Estoy estudiando enfermería! —Informó, con ánimo. Taiga se sorprendió, y la muchacha se rascó una sien con un poco de vergüenza—. A decir verdad, es difícil. ¡Pero me encanta! ¡¿Tú que estás haciendo?!

Fue entonces, cuando comenzó a titubear. La pregunta que generaba que su estómago diera un brinco y su garganta creara un nudo efímero.

—Estoy en. . .ciencias económicas. —Comenzó a decir, en voz baja, pero Satsuki se apresuró a interrumpirlo con su habitual energía.

—¡Te queda perfecto!, tu padre estudió lo mismo, ¿verdad?

Kagami asintió, cabizbajo y con una sonrisa que no se tragaría ni un espejo. No obstante, parecía que a Momoi le alcanzaba, ya que no parecía percatarse de la incomodidad que envolvió la situación.

—Sí, bueno, yo. . . —Siguió, sin saber qué decir.

La pelirosa ladeó la cabeza, sonriente y dispuesta a escuchar, pero la atención del pelirrojo fue arrebatada por algo más allá.

Despegó los ojos de la chica un segundo y, al cruzarse con aquél azul profundo, acalló. Aomine charlaba con una mujer o, más bien, escuchaba y asentía lo que ésta le decía. Estaba a lo lejos, pero lo suficientemente cerca como para ser capaz de estudiar sus facciones. Éste le devolvía las miradas, de vez en cuando. Ambos, el moreno y la señora, se encontraban debajo de un solo paraguas.

Por un momento, sintió que todos los sonidos a su alrededor murieron. Sólo existían él, Daiki y el ruido lejano de la llovizna rebotando contra la tela impermeable. Había algo familiar en su mirada, la misma fiereza que conocía; pero se sentía lejano a él, como si algo hubiese cambiado en aquél tiempo en el que no cruzaron palabra alguna. Se sintió, entonces, muy pequeño, como si fuese dejado atrás por todos los que alguna vez conoció en preparatoria.

Sin embargo, el estruendo de su alrededor regresó cual bofetada cuando la voz de Satsuki resonó en su cabeza.

—. . .¿Kagamin?

Parpadeó.

—¿Qué? —Preguntó éste, en las nubes.

Cuando volvió a mirar hacia la dirección donde estaba Aomine, se percató de que éste ya no estaba. Ni él, ni la mujer.

—¿Sucede algo? —Interrogó.

El claro de los orbes de la misma lo estudiaban con, lo que parecía ser, genuina preocupación.

—No. —Respondió, cual robot, más cambió de opinión al instante—. Bueno, sí. No, no lo sé.

—¿Eh? —La expresión de Momoi pasó de severa a un semblante torpe y confundido, tocándose el labio interior con la yema del dedo índice.

—¿Por qué están aquí?

Ésta volvió a ladear la cabeza.

—¿Te refieres a Dai-chan y a mí? —Taiga asintió, y entonces pudo continuar:— Bueno, sólo vine para hacerles compañía. . .pero, no eran cercanos a ese señor.

Y desvió la mirada a la zona donde habían dejado el ataúd, minutos atrás. Se veía un poco alterada. ¿El ambiente fúnebre, quizás?

—. . .Ya veo.

Porque, claramente, encontrárselo en aquellas circunstancias no era algo que le generara buen humor.

—¿Y tú?

—¿Yo?

—¿Qué haces aquí?, ¿lo conocías? —Y señaló aquél agujero en la tierra, con inocencia.

—Ah, no. —Negó con la cabeza, aturdido—. Era. . .conocido de mi padre.

—Qué raro, ¿no crees? —Ante la confusión de Kagami, Satsuki se vio obligada a aclarar:— ¡Vino mucha gente que no lo conocía! Es un poco extraño.

Asintió otra vez, pero Taiga, en el fondo, difería. Estaba acostumbrado a aquella clase de eventos gracias a los negocios grandes de su padre, a los cuales llevaba al pelirrojo a rastras para aprender cómo enfrentar cada situación. Cosa a la que jamás se acostumbraba, ya que su progenitor manejaba todo con poca sensibilidad y eso no era algo que Kagami pudiese aplicar a su día a día, a pesar de lo tosca que era su propia personalidad.

Se despidió de Satsuki poco después, pausando aquél encuentro en una coincidencia que, poco a poco, generaría una explosión.


	4. 002

— — ;

Luego, a tempranas horas de un lunes, estaba Kise.

Mantenía la cabeza presa entre sus propias manos, con los párpados cerrados y una expresión de pura agonía. Apoyaba los codos sobre la mesa mientras suspiraba, deseoso de que todas las estupideces que había hecho el fin de semana se esfumaran mágicamente.

Un vaso de leche se deslizó hacia él, emitiendo un ruido agradable al deslizar el cristal sobre la superficie de madera.

Midorima lo observaba desde detrás del mostrador, mientras paseaba un trapo pomposo sobre una copa de cristal, secándola con cuidado. Sus facciones no eran más que frialdad genuina, más había algo en su mirada que generaba que el rubio se irritara con una facilidad asombrosa.

—Uno de los métodos más recomendados para apaciguar la cefalea-. . .—Comenzó a decir, sin dejar de admirarlo con aquellos ojos carentes de sentimientos.

—¡No tengo _cafalea!_

—Cefalea. —Corrigió el otro, cual robot.

—¡Lo que sea'ssu! —Se quejó, histérico.

El peliverde dejó lo que hacía para acomodar la copa de cabeza, junto a las demás, adornando el mostrador con aquél brillo tan prolijo. Toda la barra era así, relucía en una exagerada pulcritud. Luego, se agachó y se perdió de vista un segundo.

Kise se tomó un momento para volver a suspirar sin recibir sermones de su parte. Cargó su propia barbilla sobre la palma de la mano y recorrió el lugar con la mirada. Casi todas las mesas estaban ocupadas, con estudiantes charlando con entusiasmo y otros, pocos desgraciados, estudiaban por su cuenta con pinta de no haber dormido por dos o más días seguidos.

Casi de inmediato, Shintarō se enderezó y, con expresión de completa seriedad, volvió a deslizar algo sobre el mostrador. Lo empujó lentamente, sin apartar aquél verde de sus orbes del miel de los de Ryōta, quien se limitó a devolverle la mirada con el entrecejo fruncido por la confusión.

—Las alcachofas son un buen método para-. . .

—¡No tengo resaca, Midorimacchi! —Volvió a contestar, rabioso.

Procedió a empujar la planta cual niño caprichoso y hundir la cabeza entre sus propios brazos, lamentándose a base de sollozos sonoros.

—Cállate. —Regañó su amigo, irritado—. Estás incomodando a los clientes.

El rubio alzó la vista hacia él y, con un puchero exagerado en los labios, tomó la alcachofa y se retiró, ofendido.

Ni siquiera sabía por qué se juntaba con él, pero lo hacía. Probablemente, Shintarō se preguntaba lo mismo, una y otra vez. Porque, a pesar de que se conocían desde secundaria y su relación podría considerarse cercana, no era al caso. O, al menos, no había sido hasta el momento, ya que últimamente su círculo social estaba dando dado un giro de ciento ochenta grados.

A decir verdad, solía disfrutar de su compañía, cosa que solía ser muy cambiante, ya que cuando lo veía en persona acostumbraban a rabiar entre ellos cual perro y gato. Pero, según les decía su entrenador, una extraña amistad se había formado entre ellos.

Entre Midorima, Kagami y él.

Suspiró.

Con las piernas estiradas y el labio inferior lastimándose debido a las constantes mordidas inconscientes que se daba, el rubio mantenía el móvil pegado al oído. La banca en la cual descansaba yacía en pleno campus, rodeado de estudiantes y ambiente juvenil. Miraba hacia el cielo sin darse cuenta, perdiéndose entre los nervios que lo carcomían.

La línea cobró vida y se escuchó un tono, dos y, al cuarto, saltó el buzón de voz. Volvió a clavar los orbes en la pantalla con el corazón trabajando cual máquina descompuesta.

Probó una vez más, pero en esa ocasión descubrió que Kasamatsu prefirió apagar el teléfono.

Tragó saliva y soltó un quejido en voz alta. ¿Qué rayos le habría dicho esa noche, como para que lo evadiera durante tanto tiempo? Se detestaba a sí mismo por haberse dejado envolver en aquella fiesta estúpida, a pesar de que no la había pasado mal. Aunque, por las malas, descubrió que al embriagarse tiene la costumbre de llamar a Yukio y decir cosas que no debe.

La primera vez que lo hizo, dos meses después de mudarse a Tokio, le dijo que lo quería.

Románticamente.

Que lo quería románticamente. A Kasamatsu.

Al superior que no dejaba de golpearlo y tratarlo cual perro. Quien jamás perdía la oportunidad de expresar lo insoportable que su presencia le resultaba.

Le dijo que le gustaba, por teléfono.

 _—¡Senpaaaai! —Le había dicho, con todo el escándalo de la fiesta tras él._

 _En ese momento, recordó que una amiga intentaba arrancarle el móvil de la mano para llamar su atención, pero Kise insistía en querer hablar con él._

 _Y, en el presente, se arrepentía horriblemente de no haberle hecho caso._

 _Kasamatsu, en ese momento, gruñó. Era tarde, calculaba que casi las tres de la madrugada._

 _Cada vez que pensaba en eso, o en cualquiera de las ocasiones donde Ryōta lo contactó estando ebrio, se daba cuenta que, sin importar cuánta molestia significase para Yukio, él contestaba, ignorando el horario._

 _No sabía por qué lo hacía debido a que, de no haberlo hecho jamás, al imaginar tal cosa supondría que éste procuraría apagar el celular para seguir durmiendo en paz. Solía pasar del rubio la mayor parte del tiempo._

 _—¡Ven, senpai! —Siguió el rubio, preso de su borrachera, mientras el sonido excesivo de la fiesta lo rodeaba._

 _Debía tapar el otro oído con el dedo índice para ser capaz de escuchar a Kasamatsu. Oyó un suspiro, de esos que él soltaba cuando perdía la paciencia._

 _—Estamos a una hora de distancia, zoquete. —Contestó por fin, con voz ronca debido al sueño._

 _—Moo~ —Se quejó el menor, exhibiendo un puchero que el castaño no podía ver—. ¡Pero. . .! ¡¿Entonces, cómo haré el reto?!_

 _—¿Hah?_

 _—¡Tengo un reto para ti, senpai! —La gente a su alrededor comenzaba a reírse o quejarse, a lo que Kise se limitaba a mostrar señas de que no molestaran._

 _La música le aturdía, pero él sólo parecía tener atención suficiente para Yukio._

 _—No sé de qué rayos hablas. —Declaró éste, para luego volver a suspirar en voz alta—. Voy a colgar._

 _—¡Espera'ssu! —Exigió, en un berrinche—. ¡El reto-. . .!_

 _—¡¿Cuál reto, idiota?!_

 _—¡Debo besarte! —Y luego de que forcejeara un poco con la muchacha que quería llamar su atención, debido a que ésta insistía con que colgara para seguir jugando, agregó:— ¡Se supone que debo besar a la persona que quiero!_

 _A lo lejos, en la línea, se escuchó un «¡Pero entre la gente que está aquí, Kise!, ¡dame eso!»._

Kise no lo sabía, pero en ese instante, Kasamatsu había separado los labios para contestar, pero no fue capaz de más que apretar el móvil con fuerza. Se limitó a frotarse los ojos con las yemas de los dedos.

 _Mientras Yukio escuchaba griteríos aquí y allá, Kise conseguía recuperar el celular para volver a pegarlo a su oreja._

 _—¡¿Hola?!, ¿senpai?_

 _Y hubo una pausa. Una pausa que, al día de hoy, consideraba infinita. En ese momento fueron, más o menos, tres segundos. Pero lo recordaba como si fuesen horas insoportables, un largo plazo de tiempo que lo castigaba por su propia estupidez._

 _—Voy a colgar, Kise._

Y así como lo dijo, lo hizo. Colgó y al día siguiente, luego de dormir toda una mañana completa de un domingo, recordó lo que había hecho con un excesivo dolor en el pecho.

Le quería, y ni siquiera él mismo sabía, ya que apenas se dio cuenta al día siguiente. Recordaba que le costó alrededor de dos semanas volver a entablar contacto con él y, cuando lo logró, éste no mencionó aquello ni una vez. Era un tema olvidado, por lo cual Kise interpretó aquél silencio como un rechazo indirecto.

—¿Qué rayos es eso? —Preguntó una voz conocida, arrancándolo del trance.

El rubio parpadeó aturdido y alzó la vista, encontrándose con el rostro confundido de Kagami, quien lo estudiaba con una ceja en lo alto. Traía la mochila colgando del hombro y las manos escondidas dentro de los bolsillos delanteros del pantalón.

—Una alcachofa. —Contestó, tranquilo debido a que aún mantenía sus pensamientos alejados de la realidad. Más sin embargo, cuando reparó en lo que traía apoyado sobre los muslos, frunció el entrecejo con rabia—. ¡¿POR QUÉ DIABLOS TRAJE ESTO CONMIGO?!

Y la lanzó lejos. Un sonoro «splash» se escuchó desde la fuente donde había caído, salpicando a un par de estudiantes que caminaban por allí. Éstos, sin saber de dónde había salido aquél proyectil, se limitaron a emitir un grito ahogado y caminar lejos de ahí.

El pelirrojo siguió el trayecto de la planta y presenció todo el desastre, por lo cual se encogió en sí mismo de un escalofrío y se acercó, incómodo, hacia el rubio, quien aún yacía sentado sobre la banca.

—¡¿QUÉ PASA CONTIGO?! —Protestó, irritado. Observó a Kise con el ceño fruncido y una vena latente en la sien—. ¡¿Quieres matar a alguien?!

Al principio, Ryōta no contestó. Inclinó la barbilla y, cabizbajo, emitió un sollozo casi inaudible.

Taiga acrecentó la expresión estúpida y se inclinó hacia él, estirando el cuello mientras colocaba la palma de la diestra junto a su oído, como si pretendiera que aquello actuara como un audífono.

—¿Qué?

Kise, entonces, se tiró de rodillas al suelo y aferró las manos a la tela del pantalón ajeno, tirando con desesperación. Alzó la vista, con lágrimas inmensas en los ojos, como si se tratara de un cachorro a punto de echarse a chillar.

—¡KAGAMICCHIIIII! —Exclamó, ahogándose entre sus propios gimoteos.

El cuerpo del pelirrojo reaccionó en un espasmo y comenzó a caminar hacia atrás, mientras paseaba la mirada de un lado a otro, como si quisiera confirmar que nadie estaba presenciando tal escándalo.

Pero la cosa era que sí, todo el mundo los estaba viendo.

Harto, Kagami tiró de la tela de la prenda para evitar que se le bajaran y quedar en ropa interior, mientras le dedicaba un semblante histérico a su compañero.

—¡O-. . .OE! —Espetó a primeras, colérico, con Kise a rastras. Al final optó por seguir gritando, pero en susurros—. ¡Suéltame!, ¡¿qué te sucede?!

El vocabulario de Ryōta se oía como una especie de mezcla extraña entre palabras indescifrables, gimoteos y sorbidas de nariz. Apoyó la frente sobre el muslo contrario, quien aún se encontraba de pie intentando quitárselo de encima. Y, de paso, le empapó la prenda con mocos.

Cuando elevó la vista y logró divisar las facciones del pelirrojo entre la humedad que se deslizaba desde sus lagrimales, esbozó una mueca de agonía.

—Snpa md odisssssss. —Lloriqueó, perdiendo el control de sus palabras en la parte final de la oración, convirtiendo la _«a»_ en un lamento que creó más llanto.

Intentó decirlo un par de veces más, fallando en todos los intentos.

 _«Senpai me odia»_ , es lo que quería decir, sin ser capaz de transformar sus pensamientos en una frase, ya que eso lo convertía en una situación real. Cuando trataba de pronunciarlo, sus lágrimas exageradas volvían a salir.

No estaba realmente triste. Kise solía hacer ese escándalo por. . . muchas cosas, a pesar de que no lo admitiera en voz alta.

Al final, el cejón acabó logrando que se calmara y se lo llevó a un rincón donde había una máquina expendedora. El más alto metió un par de monedas y le regaló un jugo frío de frutas, a pesar de encontrarse a mitad de otoño.

O, mejor dicho, se lo estampó contra la frente para que lo helado de la lata se le pasara al cerebro.

—¿Qué hiciste? —Preguntó, tomando asiento a su lado y abriendo otra bebida diferente.

Era una gaseosa, por lo cual al abrirla emitió un chasquido agradable. El rubio lo observó, con los ojos hinchados y enseñó un puchero, para luego abrir la suya también.

—¿Por qué das por sentado que el culpable soy yo? —Murmuró en un berrinche.

Taiga, con la espalda contra la banca, estiró las piernas y se dejó caer un poco, acomodándose. Estiró el cuello hacia atrás y lo posicionó contra el borde del asiento. Se veía cansado.

—Porque sueles hacer estas escenas unas, más o menos, tres o cuatro veces al mes. —Comenzó a decir, enderezándose apenas para darle un sorbo a la gaseosa—. Y el culpable siempre eres tú.

—Casi siempre. —Corrigió, caprichoso.

Mantenía la lata tocando la punta de sus labios, erguido en sí mismo cual niño berrinchudo. Estaba malhumorado y lo enseñaba a través de su entrecejo fruncido.

—Siempre. —Discutió el otro, distraído.

—¡Shhhh! —Dio media vuelta y lo miró, con un brillo emocionante en el miel de sus orbes—. ¿Quieres la versión corta o la larga?

—Corta.

—¿La larga? Estupendo. Entonces-. . .

Y le contó la anécdota. Kagami parecía no estar escuchándolo, pero sabía que sí lo hacía. Se acostumbró a su personalidad atolondrada al poco tiempo de encontrarse el primer día de clases.

Platicó sobre la fiesta, hablando de más, como siempre. Explicó cosas que no se asociaban al tema principal, como que una de sus amigas intentó ligar con él o que se ahogó mientras bebió cerveza. Pero, después de todas sus vueltas, logró llegar al final, casi sin dar respiro entre las palabras.

Era como una cotorra, detalle irritante al que Taiga se acostumbró.

—Básicamente —empezó a decir el más alto, incorporándose para cargar los codos en sus muslos y menear la lata vacía mientras pensaba—, lo llamaste y no te acuerdas de qué le dijiste.

—Mnh. —Animó, con las cejas inclinadas y las comisuras labiales arqueadas hacia abajo, cual cachorro preocupado.

—Y Kasamatsu no te habla a pesar de que lo llames sin parar.

—¡Mnh! —Siguió, acercándose, emocionado.

El pelirrojo casi era capaz de imaginar las orejas de perro y una cola meneándose de un lado a otro.

—Opino que. . . —Ryōta se acercó todavía más, absorto en la respuesta que recibiría. El pelirrojo, por su parte, se limitó a palmearse los muslos y ponerse de pie— deberías dejarlo en paz.

Y el cuerpo de Kise se solidificó en una especie de estatua de piedra, cayendo al suelo para hacerse pedazos.

—¿No notas que siempre acaba hablándote, de todas maneras? Déjalo en paz. —Acotó, al mismo tiempo que estiraba los brazos—. En unos días te hablará.

El rubio juntó las puntas de los dedos índices mientras se hacía un pequeño bollo contra la pared, emanando un aura obscura.

—Pero él no es tan básico como tú.

—¡¿HAH?!

— — ;

Sin importar cuán difícil resultara, mantendría siempre la mirada en alto.

Porque, si permitiera que la penumbra de sus pensamientos se apoderara de su corazón, descubriría que allí no había nada.

Nada más que un hueco inmenso.

A fines de octubre, Midorima caminaba tranquilamente sobre la acera húmeda que tan bien adornada estaba con las hojas que caían de los árboles a su alrededor. Al entrar al campus, crujidos satisfactorios se escucharon debajo de las suelas de sus zapatos, quebrándose a la par de sus pisadas mientras avanzaba por el camino de tierra que, con el pasar de las horas, secaba lentamente.

Exhibiendo aquél semblante helado a través de sus facciones, admiraba el panorama otoñal a través de los cristales de sus lentes. La universidad se sumergía bajo una manta de grises y colores fríos, gracias a lo tormentoso que se veía el cielo, a pesar de lo claro que estaba. Un aroma a humedad, fresco y mañanero, se percibía cuando lograba aspirar profundamente.

Los estudiantes caminaban, descansaban, conversaban y estudiaban a su alrededor, sumergidos en sus asuntos, así tal como él lo estaba. Se dirigía a cubrir el horario que le correspondía antes de que la primera clase en ese día diera comienzo.

Jugueteaba con las llaves de la cafetería, las cuales traía dentro de uno de los bolsillos de la chaqueta. La movía débilmente entre sus dedos en una acción inconsciente, generando aquél sonido metálico que tanto le gustaba escuchar.

Con las campanas de la iglesia emitiendo los usuales estruendos al tocar las siete de la mañana, subió las escaleras que lo conducirían a la entrada del local. Las luces estaban apagadas, pero la vidriera tan amplia permitía ver el interior, con las mesas vacías y el suelo de madera brillando gracias a la pulcritud que él mismo se aseguraba de mantener.

Recurriendo al juego de llaves, se inclinó apenas hacia la cerradura, para introducir la correcta entre las cuatro opciones que había. La bufanda le rozó el labio inferior y el débil aroma a café inundó sus fosas nasales en cuanto la puerta se abrió.

El primer trabajo de sus mañanas consistía en abrir la entrada de par en par y trabar para que éstas no se cerraran, debido a que todavía no tenían la necesidad de utilizar la calefacción que solían encender en invierno.

Por lo tanto, se colocó de puntillas y, así como cada día, agradeció contar con la altura que la naturaleza le otorgó, debido a que podía alcanzar la parte superior sin ningún inconveniente. Trabó y, mientras dirigía sus manos al otro lado, alguien carraspeó la garganta a su costado.

Aunque aún estaba de puntas de pie, se permitió echar un vistazo y, gracias a lo que vio, se quedó en blanco.

A pesar de su usual actitud neutral e inexpresiva, desde el brillo de sus orbes se podía percibir cierta sorpresa. Se giró lentamente, sin dejar de admirar a la persona que tenía en frente con aquella expresión robótica que tanto lo caracterizaba.

Takao sonreía de oreja a oreja, dedicándole aquél semblante soñador al que, en el pasado, tan acostumbrado estaba. Traía un saco similar al suyo, una bufanda color carmín y el cabello más corto.

Una leve sensación de lejanía invadió las emociones del peliverde, al darse cuenta de que el azabache había madurado. Sus facciones y su estatura eran ligeramente diferentes pero, aún tratándose de cambios minúsculos, sabía que le costaría trabajo adaptarse ellos.

No obstante, a pesar de las disimilitudes, seguía transmitiendo la misma energía desbordante.

—¡Estoy en casa! —Exclamó éste, animado.

Luego cerró los párpados y le mostró el símbolo de paz, transformando el gesto en uno mucho más alegre.

Y las llaves emitieron chasquido al impactar contra el piso, después de haberse resbalado entre sus dedos.

 _. . ._

 _Ah._

En ese momento, Shintarō supo que no sería un año sencillo de enfrentar.


	5. 003

**ACLARACIÓN**

Quería disculparme en este episodio (y posiblemente en otros que vienen), porque yo escribo esta historia dirigida principalmente hacia la plataforma de wattpad, porque me da mucha libertad de símbolos y emojis. Cosa que acá no tengo, por lo cual; como verán, la conversación que cree en este capítulo va a verse un poco rara.

Así que siento si verlo así les impide sentir la historia como a mí me gustaría. Apenas me acabo de dar cuenta de este fallo, más adelante voy a intentar que ya no me pase.

PERDÓNNNNN.

* * *

— — ;

En la mañana de ese mismo día, sentado sobre un pequeño sofá, el azabache yacía cruzado de brazos, con el entrecejo fruncido y una mueca malhumorada. No le prestaba atención a la persona que estaba frente a él. O, mejor dicho, fingía no hacerlo, ya que mantenía los orbes pegados a un rincón al azar, sin molestarse en mirarla.

Estaba, claramente, de malas.

Con el móvil que le había arrebatado entre las manos, Momoi le daba sermones cual madre mientras le dedicaba un ceño fruncido digno de niña caprichosa. Aomine, sin embargo, se limitaba a deslizar de forma pausada el dedo pulgar sobre la pantalla de su propio teléfono. Los ignoraba por completo, con audífonos en cada oreja y una expresión de genuina pereza. Estaba sentado sobre un colchón, haciendo caso omiso del par que peleaba cual infantes rabiosos.

Kasamatsu, a diferencia de aquella actitud tan pasiva y distante del moreno, recurría a su gruñón ser para intentar zafarse de la situación.

Al final, la pelirosa meneó su cabellera con orgullo y exclamó:

—¡Bien! —Con semblante molesto, comenzó a teclear sobre la pantalla del móvil que le había quitado al azabache—. Si no lo haces tú, lo haré yo.

Y mientras sonreía en una mezcla de malicia, competitividad y rabia, pegó el celular a su oreja.

—¡O-. . .!, ¡Oye! —Reaccionó por fin el más alto, poniéndose de pie. Con un rubor incómodo en las mejillas y una vena colérica en su frente, intentó quitarle el objeto—. ¡¿Cómo se supone sabes la contraseña?!

Sus movimientos torpes le impedían recuperar lo que le pertenecía porque, a pesar de haber conocido a la muchacha desde hacía ya meses atrás, su incompetencia a la hora de hablar con mujeres reaparecía como un fantasma que jamás lo dejaría en paz.

Satsuki acabó correteando hasta donde Aomine se acomodaba y lo empujó para hacerse un pequeño bollo en un rincón. Daiki, irritado, chasqueó la lengua y se deslizó para hacerle lugar a base de gruñidos molestos. A pesar de eso, sin embargo, volvió a clavar los orbes en su teléfono y siguió ignorándolos.

—¡Devuélveme eso! —Se quejó Yukio, acercándose y estirando los brazos para aferrarse al móvil.

El colchón era de una plaza, casi paralelo al suyo. La diferencia entre ambos lados era que Kasamatsu se molestaba en ser un poco ordenado y, en cambio, el moreno daba vergüenza ajena. Ropa tirada y revistas esparcidas por debajo de la cama. Ahora se encontraban forcejeando en la de Aomine, abusando del soporte de un mueble que hasta le quedaba pequeño al propietario.

Momoi soltó un grito que podría hacerse pasar por el de una ardilla aterrorizada, como si el azabache estuviese a punto de asesinarla, y entonces Daiki, quien estaba entre medio de los dos, perdió la paciencia, siendo víctima de aquella disputa.

—¡OE! —Gritó, colérico, generando que los susodichos reaccionaran en un sobresalto—. ¡¿POR QUÉ RAYOS SIEMPRE PELEAN EN MI CAMA?!

La pelirosa, con las rodillas pegadas a su pecho y el móvil protegido entre sus manos, esbozó un puchero caprichoso.

—¡Está intentando tocarme, Dai-chan! —Molestó.

Las mejillas de Yukio pasaron de un leve rubor a un rojo tomate, el cual se debía a la mezcla de rabia y humillación.

—¡TÚ NI SIQUIERA DEBERÍAS ESTAR AQUÍ! —Espetó Kasamatsu, volviendo a erguirse y, en consecuencia, aplastando al moreno gracias a sus intentos de recuperarlo.

Aquello se debía a que tenían prohibido visitar las plantas del sexo opuesto. Se encontraban en uno de los edificios masculinos, lo que llevaba a que ésta, para pasar tiempo con ellos, entrara a escondidas por la ventana, cual ninja entrenado.

La primera vez que sucedió, a la semana siguiente de cuando el moreno se convirtió en su nuevo compañero de habitación, casi le dio un infarto al encontrarse con la pelirosa saludándolo desde el otro lado de la ventana, de pie sobre las escaleras para incendios.

Mientras apretaba la mandíbula, cerraba los párpados y un tic aparecía en su ceja, la vena furiosa que se exhibía en la sien de Aomine creció. Acabó enganchando las manos al cuello de la parte trasera de las camisetas de ambos y los arrastró hasta el pasillo, para luego cerrar de un portazo y dejarlos afuera, cual dos perros callejeros.

Entonces, en lo que les duró el aturdimiento, el par de escandalosos cruzaron miradas interrogantes.

Luego, aprovechándose de la situación, Satsuki volvió a teclear algo sobre la pantalla. Yukio intentó quitárselo, pero ésta acabó cediendo y palmeó las manos, satisfecha.

Le dedicó una sonrisa traviesa.

—Luego me lo agradecerás. —Declaró y, después de enseñarle la lengua en un gesto juguetón, se retiró.

Se quedó admirando el teléfono durante unos segundos y, al leer la conversación, un aura penumbrosa lo invadió, obligándolo a caer de rodillas en el suelo.

Estaba maldito. Maldito con mala suerte.

— — ;

Con las mejillas infladas cual ardilla, el pelirrojo caminaba y masticaba por los pasillos junto al rubio que no dejaba de acosar la pantalla del móvil con un extraño brillo en los ojos.

Kagami cargaba con una gran cantidad de aperitivos entre los brazos, mientras comía y estudiaba a Kise, quien ya había tropezado con alrededor de cuatro estudiantes debido a que no se molestaba en ver por dónde iba.

— _¡Gamida bied, iguiota!_ —Regañó, con la boca llena y el ceño fruncido—. _¡¿Guiede modid, agado?!_

La clara traducción a sus palabras era _«¡camina bien, idiota!, ¡¿Quieres morir, acaso?!»_. Frase que ni siquiera se había entendido, pero no le importó. Su atención era robada por toda la comida que tragaría esa tarde.

Ryōta, entonces, mientras caminaban alzó la vista para verlo. Lo recorrió rápidamente con la mirada, de arriba abajo, y se limitó a dedicarle una mueca de asco.

—Y tú acabarás muriéndote por colesterol. —Devolvió, señalando los tesoros del tigre con la barbilla.

Desde que habían entablado aquella amistad, él y Midorima no dejaban de molestarlo por lo mal que comía. Aunque, por supuesto, Kagami nunca les hacía caso. Así que, como respuesta, sólo lo observó con expresión aturdida, con migajas de pan en las comisuras labiales.

Subieron las escaleras y se escabulleron entre los pasillos de las habitaciones. Aquella planta no era la suya, pero solía visitarla tan seguido que la sentía como propia.

Ni siquiera molestándose en tocar, Kise abrió la puerta sin avisar y el aroma a limpio les envolvió los pulmones. Aroma muy escaso dentro de los dormitorios masculinos, donde solía reinar el hedor a comida o ropa sudada.

Midorima los observaba desde el escritorio, con el entrecejo fruncido y una vena furiosa que expresaba lo mucho que le disgustaba el verlos allí. Estaba sentado sobre una silla con pequeñas ruedas, frente a una mesa color caoba que contenía alrededor de mil papeles encima. Estaban desparramados pero, por alguna razón, Kagami lo consideraba ordenado. Todo lo que el peliverde hacía traía consigo una sensación de pulcritud y perfección, como si todo aquél ambiente encajara muy bien con su personalidad.

Estaba solo, ya que su compañero de cuarto se transfirió a mitad de año, cosa que le vino como anillo al dedo ya que Shintarō disfrutaba mucho de su soledad. Aunque, aquél detalle ocasionaba que el otro par lo visitara de más y desordenaran todo el cuarto a su gusto.

Justo como en esa misma ocasión.

Una vez dentro, aún con la mirada clavada en la pantalla del móvil, el rubio corrió emocionado. Ryōta tenía la manía de siempre invadir la cama del peliverde, a pesar de que existía otro colchón sin usar que se acomodaba paralelo a la misma. Así que se dejó caer, panza abajo, mientras movía las piernas al mismo tiempo que tecleaba.

Todo en él emanaba una energía excesivamente alegre. Tanto, que casi podía ver pequeñas florecitas flotando a su alrededor.

—¡Al menos, quítate los zapatos! —Se quejó el cuatro ojos hacia él, rabioso a más no poder; para luego girarse hacia el pelirrojo y dedicarle la misma expresión colérica—. ¡Y tú, deja de comer!

Por su parte, Taiga caminó en silencio hacia una mesa que yacía en el medio de la habitación, rodeada de asientos. Se sentó allí y dejó caer toda la comida sobre la superficie, masticando cual bestia.

Kise dio una vuelta sobre las colchas y quedó boca arriba, sosteniendo el aparato sobre su cabeza.

—Ne, Kagamicchi~. —Llamó éste, sin mirarlo. El pelirrojo se limitó a alzar la vista y dedicarle una expresión neutral—. Pásame un pan.

Aunque no dijo nada, le extrañó que le pidiera tan cosa. Con el tiempo que llevaba relacionándose con él, aprendió que Kise sólo comía carbohidratos. . . o como sea que éste le llamara, cuando estaba de muy buen humor y no tenía espacio en su cerebro para preocuparse por descuidar su alimentación sana de modelo.

Así que, con semblante curioso le arrojó uno de los tantos panes con relleno que tenía, aún cubierto por el envoltorio transparente que lo protegía de los gérmenes. El proyectil fue a parar contra una de las muñecas ajenas, chocando en un impacto sonoro y generando que el teléfono pasara de sus manos, a estamparse sobre su rostro en un golpe que pareció muy doloroso.

Al verlo, Kagami aguantó la risa y Midorima, sin decir ni demostrar nada a través de su expresión, se llevó un nudillo a los labios, como si quisiera evitar soltar una carcajada a pesar de sus facciones inexpresivas.

Con una roncha colorada en el rostro, Ryōta se incorporó con la cabeza hirviendo de furia.

—¡¿De qué se ríen?! —Exclamó, en un berrinche molesto.

Taiga seguía aguantando las carcajadas hasta que, en un arranque de rabia, el rubio le devolvió el aperitivo en una acción violenta. Se la arrojó con fuerza y éste fue a parar contra la mejilla del pelirrojo, ocasionando que su cuerpo se impulsara ligeramente hacia un lado debido al impacto.

Había sido como un puñetazo. Esos panes eran duros.

—¡OE! —Reaccionó de inmediato, con la mejilla apenas hinchada.

Se puso de pie y comenzó a lanzarle la comida envuelta que había sobre la mesa, recurriendo a ella cual armas de guerra.

Y así comenzó otra pelea estúpida, de la cual la habitación del peliverde era víctima. Éste intentó ponerse de pie y detenerlos, pero acabaron dándole en la cara y ocasionaron que los lentes cayeran al suelo, dejándolo en efímera ceguera.

La contienda concluyó cuando Shintarō arrojó la paciencia a la basura y les proporcionó un par de golpes en la cabeza. Los chichones se exhibían en ambos, el pelirrojo y el rubio, mientras éstos se arrodillaban en el suelo cual infantes regañados por una madre.

En el momento en que Midorima, cruzado de brazos y con aura aterrorizante, los observó desde arriba, Taiga podía sentir que éste hasta fuego en la mirada tenía, hirviendo al experimentar tanta irritación.

Juntaron el desastre en silencio, afectados por la reprimenda, mientras el peliverde volvía a tomar asiento frente al escritorio y acomodaba los lentes sobre el arco de su nariz, en una acción muda y severa.

Aquél momento de silencio duró poco para el trío ya que, una vez acabaron, Kise volvió a recurrir a su teléfono y se giró hacia ellos con una expresión que cegaba de tanto esplendor. Kagami tuvo que entrecerrar los ojos y Shintarō utilizó un cuaderno para cubrirse las facciones y evitar que la luz le diera en la mirada.

Una cola de cachorro imaginaria se movía de un lado a otro, expresando aquella felicidad repentina que lo envolvía.

 _«¡Pregúntenme al respecto!»_ , pedía a gritos a través de su expresión, _«¡pregúntenme, pregúntenme!»._

Desesperación que recibió como respuesta vil ignorancia. En completo silencio, el peliverde volvió a girarse hacia sus papeles y Kagami procedió a darle la espalda al rubio para ponerse a comer con semblante tranquilo.

Ryōta, sin comprender las crueles indirectas de sus amigos, primero se acercó a la espalda del cuatro ojos para acosarlo desde atrás, con su excesiva luz y energía, sin dejar de menear la cola inexistente. Luego, al no obtener la reacción que buscaba, fue hasta el pelirrojo e imitó la acción. Podía sentir la mirada contenta y eufórica de Kise detrás de sí, iluminando todo a su paso.

Una gota de sudor ocasionada por la incomodidad se deslizó por la sien de Taiga después de aguantar un par de segundos. El rubio, consciente de que el tigre era el más débil emocionalmente, insistió hasta que éste se volvió hacia él para observarlo con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Qué? —Preguntó por fin, cediendo ante los deseos del modelo.

—¡Kasamatsu-senpai! —Contestó en un grito—. ¡Pidió que nos reunamos'ssu!

— — ;

Después de que el par de desastrosos se retirara de su habitación, Midorima fue capaz de dar su primer suspiro del día. Permisos minúsculos que se daba a sí mismo cuando se encontraba en soledad. Expresar, sólo un poco, lo agotado que se sentía.

Había pasado alrededor semana y media desde que Takao hizo su reaparición cual fantasma, cosa que significaba que aquellos días resultaron ser una especie de torbellino para sus emociones, las cuales aún no maduraban lo suficiente para comprender qué es lo que realmente sentía.

Mientras cerraba los párpados, apiló los papeles para colocarlos en vertical y los golpeó ligeramente sobre la mesa, para conseguir un poco de prolijidad. Dejó todo ordenado sobre la misma y se permitió el estirarse hacia atrás, recargándose en la silla.

El cuarto se sumergía en un silencio arrullador, detalle que acompañaba a la energía agradable que la luz del sol, la cual se colaba por la ventana, le generaba en la nuca, erizándole la piel en una sensación pacífica. A pesar de encontrarse en otoño, parecía una tarde de primavera.

Se inclinó hacia la mesa y prendió su teléfono, cuya pantalla actuaba cual espejo negro gracias a que siempre procuraba apagarlo cuando debía estudiar, para evitar distracciones. Aunque, en realidad, las «distracciones» de Shintarō constaban de chequear el horóscopo y leer las noticias del día, debido a que no se hablaba con mucha gente. No porque no tuviera la oportunidad, sino porque así le gustaba. Así se sentía cómodo y así disfrutaba vivir.

Por lo tanto, al escuchar el pequeño timbre que indicaba que tenía un par de mensajes, frunció el entrecejo ante la confusión.

Era un número desconocido.

 **¡Shin-chan!**  
 _14:56_

 **¡¿Estás desocupado?!  
** _14:57_

 **¿Quién eres?  
** _16:34_

 **¡Qué cruel, Shin-chan!**  
 _16:34_

 **¡Sabes quién soy!**  
 _16:35_

 **¿Cómo conseguiste mi número?**  
 _16:37_

 **Se lo pedí a Kise-chan.**  
 _16:38_

 ** _Yo no autoricé tal cosa._**  
 _16:39_

 **Bórralo.**  
 _16:39_

 **No.**  
 _16:41_

En ese momento, una vena furiosa creció en la sien del peliverde.

 **¡Bórralo!, ¿para qué lo quieres?**  
 _16:41_

 **¡Oblígame!**  
 _16:42_

 **¡Es de mala educación dejar a la gente en vsito!**  
 _16:45_

 **Visto*.**  
 _16:46_

 ** _[Emoji de impaciencia, con los ojos hacia arriba]._**  
 _16:48_

 **Oye, Shin-chan. ¿Estás ocupado?**  
 _16:50_

 **¡Ya deja el visto!**  
 _16:52_

 **Estoy ocupado.**  
 _16:53_

 **Mentiroso.**  
 _16:53_

 **Si estuvieses ocupado, no estarías usando el móvil.**  
 _16:54_

 **Voy para allá.**  
 _16:57_

 **¡¿Hacia dónde?!**  
 _16:59_

 **¡Oe, Takao!**  
 _17:01_

 **¡No vengas!**  
 _17:01_

 **;).**  
 _17:02_

Midorima comenzó a mirar a su alrededor e ideó una vía de escape. Fue hasta la cómoda junto a su litera y tomó la mochila que yacía en el suelo para meter un par de apuntes e irse a la biblioteca.

Ignoraba si Takao sabía dónde se encontraba, pero el pánico lo dominó hasta el punto de olvidar aquél detalle. Desde que llegó, no había hecho más que ponerlo de los nervios. Se la pasó la semana entera visitándolo después de clases y pasando la mayoría de las tardes en el café "haciéndole compañía". Cosa que se basaba en el azabache haciéndolo rabiar y generando que el encargado regañara a Shintarō por aquél desagradable mal humor que espantaba a los estudiantes.

Básicamente, no se habían visto desde el año de la graduación, ceremonia a la que Kazunari no pudo acudir debido a que a mitad del primer semestre se fue de intercambio a China. Una oportunidad que surgió de la nada y que, aunque jamás lo admitiese ni siquiera para sí mismo, afectó al equipo completo, ya que sin él los partidos de Shūtoku perdieron la perfecta simetría que habían logrado crear desde primer año.

Después de su partida, logró volver a acostumbrarse a su constante soledad a pasos pequeños, debido a que el azabache tenía el hábito de seguirlo a todas partes y obligarlo a aceptar su compañía pero, una vez éste implantó su ausencia casi por arte de magia, la vida social de Shintarō se redujo a números negativos.

Y ahora había regresado, así como así. Sin avisar.

Antes de retirarse, se acercó al pequeño balcón para cerrar la ventana y casi le da un infarto al encontrarse con un par de brazos y una pierna trepando hacia dentro del cuarto, cual chimpancé de circo.

La cabeza de Takao apareció segundos después y, por acción de reflejo, Midorima dio varios pasos hacia atrás y cayó al suelo, como reacción debido a la sorpresa que se pegó. Un aura negativa lo envolvió gracias al desconcierto, mientras observaba cómo el azabache metía cada extremidad por la ventana hasta lograr escabullirse dentro.

Una vez de pie frente al peliverde, estudiándolo desde arriba con una sonrisa, Kazunari alzó la diestra y le dedicó un saludo militar muy simpático.

—¡Hola! —Exclamó, sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

—¡¿Qué diablos estás haciendo aquí?! —Explotó el otro desde donde estaba, con las venas coléricas exhibiéndose en su rostro.

Takao aflojó las facciones y enseñó un semblante confundido.

—Te dije que vendría, ¿no es así?

—¡¿Cómo sabes dónde vivo?!

Sin cambiar la expresión, el azabache contestó:

—Se lo pregunté a Kise-chan.

La furia en Shintarō creció a límites preocupantes. Temblaba del enojo, o irritación; o ambas cosas.

Cerró los párpados.

 _Ese idiota._

—¡Ya, ya!, ¡tranquilo, Shin-chan! —Calmó. Se inclinó hacia él para ofrecerle una mano y ayudar a levantarlo. Midorima estaba a punto de aceptar el gesto, hasta que éste agregó, entre risas:—¡Seguro estás tan enojado porque querías escapar antes de verme!, ¿no es así?

Un rubor de bochorno tintó las mejillas del más alto, obligándolo a fruncir el entrecejo y alejar la diestra del azabache de un manotazo arisco.

Allí estaba. Eso era lo que detestaba sentir, aquella sensación de ser leído por alguien más después de tanto tiempo. En preparatoria se había adaptado, pero desde entonces nadie logró descifrar más allá de su seriedad, cosa que le daba cierta seguridad en su zona de confort.

 _Si nadie lo conocía, no saldría herido._ Un mecanismo de defensa que creaba sin darse cuenta, o hasta ni siquiera era consciente de que actuaba como actuaba para no experimentar dolor.

No obstante, en lo único que reparaba era en el talento de Kazunari para divisar más allá, en rincones que Midorima jamás mostraría a voluntad propia.

Hacía mucho tiempo que no se sentía de esa manera y le incomodaba inmensamente.

—¡Cállate! —Se quejó, para luego ponerse de pie por su cuenta.

El azabache sonrió divertido, para luego ponerse a inspeccionar el cuarto con descaro. Mientras tanto, el peliverde se palmeaba las ropas y dejaba la mochila sobre el colchón de la cama, rindiéndose ante su mala estrategia de escape.

—No has cambiado nada, ¿eh? —Soltó, con los brazos en jarra y un tono de voz que expresaba la nostalgia que lo recorría.

Shintarō no dijo nada. Se limitó a regresar los libros al escritorio en silencio. Tranquilidad que se perturbó al escuchar lo que siguió:

—¡Sigues siendo igual de aburrido!

El cuerpo del más alto se congelo sólo un segundo, con numerosas gotas de estrés deslizándose por su frente. Entonces, permitiendo que la cólera efímera lo dominara, se giró hacia él.

—¡Y tú igual de molesto, por lo que veo! —Atacó, furioso.

Kazunari se limitó a sonreír con las manos colocadas detrás de su espalda. Lo estudió un momento y acabó cerrando los párpados, como si estuviese de buen humor.

El peliverde retrocedió. Siempre eran malas noticias para él, cuando Takao enseñaba aquella expresión. Era el semblante que comunicaba que tenía una idea.

Una idea que, por supuesto, a Midorima no le agradaría.


End file.
